


They looked like monsters to you?

by guren666



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Sans may be OOC, just something that popped in my mind in shower, neutral - border line genocide run, the famous library scene re -enacted with Sans instead of Vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Heather defeated the "God" and was ready to get home, to the normal life. But... the car she and Douglas took broke down in the middle of nowhere and there was no reception. Heather volunteered to look around the forested area. In a twist of fate, she stumbled down a hole... falling, falling... falling.





	

Heather has seen some serious shit in her life. She defeated the “God“ and avenged her father’s death. It was about time to go back to normal, every day boring life.

 

 

_But listen to this story. Heather didn’t_ _get home after the final confrontation. They took Douglas’s car, but the machine broke down in the middle of nowhere and there was no reception. So, Heather volunteered to look around the forest._

 

_However, she didn’t get far. She stumbled into a hole and fell right in, falling… falling… falling…_

 

 

* * *

 

The young woman woke up sometime later, her head hurt, but she was otherwise unscathed. Still groggy, she stood up, noticing her flashlight was broken and she didn’t take any weapons with herself.

She felt incredibly vulnerable, staring at the hole and the other exit was… probably waiting at the end of this tunnel. Oh great.

So, she made her way out, encountering a small flower which talked (Heather would have freaked out earlier, but she’s seen much crazier stuff than talking flowers, so she let it speak) and it introduced itself and welcomed her to Underground, whatever it meant. Then, it proceeded to “share friendliness pellets” with the woman, who knew something was off and evaded.

The flower got angry and Heather knew she’s in for another nightmare. Unless, she’s sleeping and it’s all in her head. She pinched her cheeks, but she was still there; and she evaded another wave of the pellets, when it was stopped by a goat monster.

Heather instinctively backed away. It called her a “child” and urged her to follow after the strange goat lady monster. The flower monster disappeared. Shrugging, she followed. What else was there to do?

* * *

 

 

The goat lady led her through a passage filled with traps, until they reached a house. She invited her inside, showing off the rooms… and the goat monster lady said this is her new home.

But Heather had a home already. Her family may be dead, but she doesn’t belong here, in this Underground, which is crawling with monsters. She wanted to leave this place, to go back to surface. The goat monster didn’t want to let her leave, saying she’s seen it already, many times. They leave, they get stronger… and they die before they reach the end.

She went downstairs and Heather followed stealthily, but she was seen by the goat lady monster, who exclaimed that if Heather really wants to leave, she has to prove she is capable of progressing without dying.

The monster, Toriel handed her a knife. Heather didn’t want to hurt her (because she didn’t harm her yet) and by accident… Toriel didn’t escape out of the knife’s reach in time, which led to…

Horrified, Heather ran past the goat lady, who was bleeding from the stomach. She fled through the strange massive door. She killed her… she killed her.

Is she becoming like Claudia? A crazy bitch? And she ran away, like a coward. She glanced back. No… it’s too late. She’s leaving. With out without approval of others. One nightmare was enough for her; this will end swiftly.

 

* * *

 

Heather met the skeleton brothers several times on her way to something that looked like a town. Papyrus probably didn’t know the real meaning of the word capture, his childish “puzzles” only made her chuckle. And that frozen spaghetti… she had no words.

Then, there was the other skeleton, Sans who really loved his brother, as all siblings in her opinion should. Too bad she never had any…

The town was near; she passed through the bridge and Papyrus dismissed the deadly traps, because they weren’t classy enough for capturing her.

This trip is turning out to be quite an adventure… she took in the cold air, then exhaled, bracing herself and proceeded.

* * *

 

 

Snowdin. Nice name… but when everyone saw her, they ran to hide in their homes. She wouldn’t harm anyone, unless they attacked first. After Toriel’s place, Heather encountered monsters who wanted to kill her, like the dog monsters. She only defended herself, why are they fearing her, that she’ll go on a killer rampage?

Sighing, she strut down the street, she saw a bar, Grillby’s and then, a building called Librarby.

A library? Perhaps she’ll get to know something about this place and why are some monsters attacking her and some, like in this town, fear her. And how can she get out back to surface.

Heather approached, turning the door knob. She was greeted with empty chair where the check – out guy/lady should be. No one’s here?

She went to the nearest book shelf and took out a random book, her eyes scanning the contents with growing interest. She was half way finished, when she heard a rustle behind her and footsteps.

She turned and saw Sans, casually strolling about, engrossed in reading. He shot a look at her, his grin widening. ”hi, kid.”

Heather let out an exasperated sigh. ”You show up everywhere, don’t you?”

Sans came closer.  ”you make me sound like some kind of unwanted pest.”

”But who are you anyway?”

The skeleton enigmatically stared at Heather. ”haven’t you realized it yet?”

”Yeah, you want to capture me. But for what reason, I don’t know. I just want to go home, where I belong. Your brother is keen on capturing me.”

”paps is a bit overenthusiastic, that’s true.”

”Well, you’re pretty loony yourself.”

”that may be true, but i believe you’re the one who will get down the barrier and save us from living in this pit.”

”So, that’s why you stopped your brother? That’s why you helped me out, then? This barrier… what is that?”

Sans handed her the book in his bony hands. ”read it and you will understand. it’s way much faster this way.”

Heather read, but it didn’t give her much sense. She looked up at him. ”Why do you need me to break that barrier down? You could do it yourself, right?”

Sans shook head. ”i don’t have **determination** like you have. the point is, now i really am on your side. i will watch your progress from afar, kid. but…there is one thing.”

Heather crossed her arms. ”What?”

”i know what you did. don’t kill more people or asgore at the end will be the least of your worries.” He said menacingly, his left eye faintly glowing with cyan blue.

He knew? How?! 

”Are you seriously threatening me? Do you want to kill me, too?”

”nah, not really. yet… just looking out for my brother. for family. for myself. everyone does it.”

Heather scoffed, giving him that look she lastly gave to Claudia. As she predicted, the skeleton didn’t like it.

”huh. don’t stand there looking so smug. you’re the worst person in this room. you come here and enjoy spilling their blood and listening to them cry out. you feel excited when you step on them and snuff out their lives.” Sans’ grin got twenty times creepier as he gaped at Heather, who was appalled.

”Are you talking about the monsters?”

Sans cocked his head to the side. ”monsters? they looked like monsters to you?”

Heather gasped, her back hit the check – out table. ” _Oh no_ …”

Sans giggled. ”don’t worry. it’s just a joke. i won’t judge you for killing them… but stop with the murdering or you’ll have a **bad time**.”

The skeleton turned around, walking away from the distraught woman. ”i’m going now. see you around, kid.”

And he vanished before Heather’s eyes by the snapping of his fingers.

Heather collected herself from the shock and ventured out into the cold weather and even colder night that has descended upon Snowdin.

She didn’t know about that determination crap or barrier or who that Asgore was, but it didn’t matter to her. She gets to the end.

 

 

~THE END?~

 

 

 


End file.
